


Quaranqueen

by lovesamillionstories



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesamillionstories/pseuds/lovesamillionstories
Summary: Chloe tries to occupie herself during the cornavirus caused social isolation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Quaranqueen

The store shelves are basically empty. Chloe feels lucky that she was able to grab some of the few essentials they had left. She doesn’t need much. Her parents are out of state on business and she highly doubts they’re coming back even if that means they’re leaving their daughter to fend for herself during a global pandemic. 

She sees a few people she knows at the store like Brooke and Jeremy. She avoids looking at both of them. Seeing Jeremy always makes her think of what he told her about what really happened at the party and she doesn't want to think about that. Brooke and her aren't really friends anymore and she doesn't want to think about that either.

The first few days of the social isolation aren't so bad. Chloe finishes any school work that was undone, reorganizes her closet twice and watches four seasons of grey's anatomy. It does get boring after a while and Chloe has to look for other ways to entertain herself so she doesn't lose her mind from boredom. So she heads down into the basement because it's full of shit and there must be something interesting.

The first thing Chloe finds is an impressive collection of her old elementary school workbooks. One of them is a book of cursive letter practice and Chloe flips through it. The handwriting in the workbook is so much messier than what she writes now so she figures that the book must be pretty old. The workbooks are written mostly in sparkly gel pen, eight year old Chloe's favorite writing utensil.

Box number two has Chloe's American girl dolls in it. They're all still nicely dressed but their hair is rather disheveled. When she had been younger her doll collection was the thing she was most proud of. But hot pretty popular girls don't play with children's toys so she had left that behind and her status had become the thing she was most proud of. She doesn't even have that anymore so she doesn't exactly know what she's the most proud of now. Maybe her hair, she has nice hair. She pulls one of the dolls out of the box. She recognizes it immediately from the pink, clip in hair extensions, Isabelle, the 2014 girl of the year doll. Chloe had received this doll for her tenth birthday and she had loved it. It's been sitting untouched in a box for probably about three years now. For some reason when she goes upstairs she takes the doll with her.

Dinner is boxed mac and cheese. Chloe serves it on fine china because why not treat herself? She watches more grey's anatomy while she eats. Since she's alone she yells at the characters on the screen as much as she wants for being stupid. Considering it's grey's anatomy she ends up yelling a lot. She isn't used to doing things like this. Without thinking about what others around her will do and how it will affect her social status. But no one is around and she isn't the most popular girl in school anymore. She's pretty sure she's one of the most unpopular people now. Everyone seemed to decide they didn't like putting up with her anymore and now Chloe isn't sure what to do with herself anymore. 

The next day she spends some time playing with a curling iron. She makes her hair into a bunch of tight, springy ringlets. They bounce back when she pulls them straight. She wonders if she can do the same thing to her american girl dolls. A google search tells her that it's a terrible idea and she's glad she didn't try. 

To deal with the boredom Chloe ends completely rearranging the furniture in her bedroom. There's a mess of stuff under her bed. One thing she finds is a calendar from last year. She flips to a random page, May which has a picture of a forest full of tall trees as a background photo. The picture makes Chloe think about camping and how bad the weird company camping trips her parents used to take her on went. She got poison ivy during the last one and about a million bug bites. Brooke had come with her on the last one too and that had been the only fun part. She wishes she had been a better friend to Brooke because then maybe they would still be friends and she'd have someone to talk to right now.

After she's done with the furniture she flops down on her bed for more grey's anatomy binging. She doesn't think it'll take her very long to finish it at this rate. She thinks once she's done with It that she'll try watching another medical drama for the fun of it.

The next day she brings up the rest of her dolls from the basement and spends the afternoon fixing their hair and getting them nicely set up on her bookshelf. Maybe it's childish and not what a sexy popular girl would have in her room but Chloe is a sexy unpopular girl so she guesses it's different.

Tonight's dinner is tater tots. Chloe eats them dipped in ranch off of the most expensive plate she can find. She's a bit lonely but she is starting to not mind all this time to just do whatever the hell she wants without it having any effect on her status because no one else is around and she can be silly and impulsive. She hasn't been like this since she was a much kid and she didn't realize how much she missed it.  
The world where status doesn't matter hasn't been her world for a very long time but now it is and she feels strangely free of something she didn't even know was weighing her down. She thinks after dinner she'll put on her pajamas and dance around to dancing queen. She's never been a good dancer but no one is watching her so it doesn't matter.


End file.
